The present invention relates to a die eject system for a hybrid die bonder, in particular an automatic hybrid die bonder.
A hybrid die bonder is used for bonding semiconductor dice of a range of different types and, in particular, sizes to a substrate. At the die eject stage, the die is ejected from a die presentation system, a number of different types of which are known and used, and picked up by an appropriate tool. The choice of die presentation system is determined principally by the size of the die, and available die presentation systems include wafer rings, film frames and waffle packs, each of which is available in different sizes.
The die presentation system is held in a holder which is transversed over a die eject head. Known die eject heads comprise a metal cap mounted on a bush. The metal cap is provided with one or more holes which extend through the thickness of the cap. One or more die eject needles are located within the bush, one needle being associated with each of the holes. The needles are mounted on a pin, and can be raised or lowered relative to the cap, so that the needle, in the raised position, projects by a predetermined amount through the hole, above the surface of the cap.
The number of needles, and hence holes in the cap is varied depending on the size of the die to be handled, and is generally one, two, three or four.
In known hybrid bonders, if it is desired to change from a first needle arrangement to an alternative arrangement, it is necessary to stop operation of the machine, remove the die eject head from the machine, remove the cap and the needle or needles, insert a new needle or needles, adjust the position and alignment of the new needle or needles relative to a centering point on the die eject head, replace the cap, re-insert the die eject head on the machine and then restart the machine. Such a complex series of operations necessarily takes a long time, and during the whole of this time the machine is not operating.
A similar series of operations has to be carried out if one of the needles becomes damaged or broken during operation of the machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a die eject system in which the above disadvantages are reduced or substantially obviated.